Thinking Out Loud
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70 And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23 Spencer and Toby at prom together dancing to their song Thinking Out Loud. They think back to all the time they've spent together and how far they've gotten since that first day. Contains lots of Spoby fluff. Enjoy.


**Before you go on to read this can I just take the time to thank you. A year ago today I published my first story and I gotta say I've come a long way since then. It's all thanks to the love and support I've gotten from all of you. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review my stories. It really means a lot to me. Like, I don't think you guys understand how amazing it is to have people support me the way you guys do.**

 **When I first started writing on here, I didn't think I'd last very long. Honestly, I thought I would write one story and maybe a few one-shot here and there, but no, I'm still here. It's all thanks to you guys. If it weren't for all your support, I would've stopped publishing months ago. I want to give a huge shoutout to my friends on twitter. They're the ones who got me writing on here in the first place.**

 **I want to give an even bigger thank you to my best friend, Melody. She's the one who pushed me to share my work with all of you. If it weren't for her, I probably would still have most of these stories still hidden away in an old notebook for no one to see. Melody made this account for me and I've been posting on here ever since. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your guys' support. Thank you for reading along with each chapter and following and favoring. Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for all the support I know you all will give me in the future. I know there are a few of you who have been following along with my stories since the beginning and I thank you for that.**

 **Now, I'm done rambling. Here's a cute one shot for you all called 'This Can Be Our Song'.**

* * *

I.

Bright sunlight poured into through kitchen window and bounced off the old mirror hanging on the wall. Inside that kitchen are two people sharing a very intense moment. A moment that will define their future. Standing on opposite sides of the island are Rosewood's finest couple, Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings. They stood on opposite sides just staring at one another. A mixture of ocean blue and coffee brown not one of them dares to love away. They've been standing like that for almost a half an hour now. Both of them are getting tired, but neither one of them makes any move to turn away. They're alone, so no one is around to disturb them. Not Spencer's mother running in to rant about some case she's working on. Not her father to scold her for allowing her boyfriend to be sitting across from her gawking over her all the time. Nor her sister. The house is completely deserted, except for them.

Spencer crossed her arms and shifted on her two feet, leaning forward to get a good look at his eyes. Toby slouched down over the island and tried his best to match her gaze. Both of them knew it would only be a matter of seconds before one of them cracks, but which one? Spencer's eyes are getting dry and there's a fly buzzing around Toby's head. He cursed under his breath at how close the fly is getting to his face. He tried hard to maintain focus, but each passing second is getting harder. The damn fly circles around his head a couple times, does a quick loop then lands on his right brow. Toby flinches and swats at the fly causing his eyes to shutter for a half second.

"Dammit!" He cursed out loud.

Spencer stood up and smirked. After going at it for a good half hour, one of them finally cracked.

"Ha!" She playfully shouted. "You blinked, which means I won. That means I get to buy the tickets for prom."

Toby groaned and stood up straight.

"Is it really so bad that your boyfriend wants to buy the prom tickets?"

"Toby, you pay for everything. Every time we go out to dinner you insist on paying the check. We did the same thing for buying tickets for that ghost train on Halloween and I let you get those tickets. This time I won the no blinking contest, so I get to buy the prom tickets. Besides, you're not even enrolled at my school. It would only make sense for me to buy the tickets," Spencer explained.

"The guy is supposed to buy the prom tickets. It's in the Gentlemen's' Rulebook. The guys buy the tickets, the guys ask the girls to prom, and the guys pick the girls up. It's tradition."

"I think you've forgotten my take on feminism."

"I know your take on it and you know I respect it, but this Isn't about going against your feminism ways. This is about being a good boyfriend."

"You already are a good boyfriend."

"And as your good boyfriend, I want to buy the tickets."

"Sorry," she popped her lips. "I'm buying the tickets, which also means I get to ask you to prom instead of the other way around."

"You're going to ask me to prom too? But I had this whole sappy idea planned out on how I was going to ask you."

"Well, you should've done that before we did the staring contest. I'm going to ask you to prom and you're going to like it."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. "And what if I say no?"

"You won't say no," she said assuredly.

She walked around the island and stood in front of him so her back is pressed against his chest. Toby couldn't help himself from wrapping his arms around her waist. Spencer slowly swayed back and forth in his arms and smiled.

"You wouldn't say no to me. Going to high school prom with Spencer Hastings has got to be a life-long dream of yours."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrow to challenge her. "You honestly think I sat around at home all day just dreaming about going to prom with Spencer Hastings?"

She turned her body halfway against him and smirked, "mhmm. Maybe no your whole life, but maybe other boys have. If you don't want to go to prom with me," she sing-songs teasingly. "I'm sure I can find another boy that's just dying to take Spencer Hastings to prom. I mean, what guy wouldn't want to hold me in his arms like this."

She turned so she was facing him completely and guided his hands to her waist like guys do during a slow dance. "And what guy wouldn't want me to have my arms around him like this."

This time she looped her arms around his next and pressed her body close to his. "And who wouldn't want me to kiss him like this?"

Her voice came out much raspier than before. She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his for a short but passionate kiss. Toby captured her bottom lips in between his to keep her from pulling away. He pulled her closer to him and continued kissing her similar to the way he did the night he told her she's the most important person in this world to him. Her lungs started burning for air, so she pressed the palms of her hands against his chest to pull apart. Both of them breathed heavily as they stared at one another.

"Alright, you've convinced me," he said breathlessly. "I never thought I'd actually admit this to you, but since you've been my girlfriend for a good year and a half. I can say that in the past I have thought about what it would be like to take one of you girls to prom and out of all the girls I considered taking, I thought a lot about you."

"Really?" She smiled.

He nodded and said honestly, "yes."

"In that case, Toby Cavanaugh, will you escort me to prom?"

He smiled, "I would be honored."

She giggled and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Since you're buying the tickets and you got to be the one to ask, can I pick you up and drive you to prom?"

She smiled and said, "pick me up at 7?"

He nodded, "I'll be the cute one wearing a tux."

Spencer threw her head back and laughed. That's one sound Toby never gets tired of hearing. Listening to Spencer laugh is the greatest sound in the world. Right along with the other sounds she makes when he's with her, but Isn't going to say out loud.

* * *

II

Saturday is prom night. Each of the girls went shopping weeks ago for their dresses. They helped each other pick out something simple, but still classy. All five girls want to look great for their dates. Some pairing were expected to go together, but others were a bit of a surprise. Hanna and Caleb are going together and of course Spencer is going with Toby, but whoever Alison and Emily is going with is a total mystery to the rest of the group.

The time for prom is approaching, Spencer is still up in her room getting ready, and Toby will be here any minute. She rushed around her room trying to get herself put together. She's a little nervous about going to prom. It's all thanks to that demented prom that Charles made the girls set up in the dollhouse. Spencer feared that Charles will try something tonight. The doorbell rang from downstairs and she's not even finished getting ready.

"Spencer!" Mrs. Hastings called up the stairs. "Come on, Toby's waiting for you."

Spencer scrambled around her room trying to finish all the finishing touches. She finished curling her hair, shadowing her eyelids, and glossing her lips. After she finished her makeup, she twirled around and grabbed her shawl off her rocking chair. Her mother called her name again and Spencer walked quickly out of her room being careful not to fall in these heels. She ran down the stairs all while trying to adjust the shawl around her shoulders.

"My goodness, Toby," Spencer groaned. "Who shows up at 7 to take a girl to prom after she says be here by seven. Don't you know that's girl code give the girl ten extra minutes from the time she told you to be here?"

Spencer sighed as she finally came face to face with Toby. Toby didn't say anything after her mini rant. Actually, he wasn't quite sure what she was ranting about. He was too distracted by the beautiful girl coming down the stairs. Spencer appeared before him wearing a one shoulder lace sleeveless, floor-length, ocean blue prom dress. Her aegean blue high heels go great with that dress. Her brown locks are curled to perfection in nice thick curls. Her eyes are coated with a thick black eyeliner, charcoal black eyeliner, and shades of gray eye shadow on her eyelids. Her lips are coated in a crimson red color. Toby can't get over how amazing she looks.

"What?" Spencer asked after noticing that Toby's done nothing but stare.

"Nothing," he smiled softly. "You look beautiful."

She smiled back, "thank you."

"Shall we go?"

"Wait!" Mrs. Hasting said. "I want to get a couple pictures.

"Mom," Spencer groaned.

Mrs. Hastings rushed to get her camera and came back to snap a few pictures. They took one picture with Toby's arm around Spencer's waist with both of them smiling. Next one, Spencer smiled while Toby kissed her cheek and the last one was the classic prom pose. Toby stood behind Spencer and wrapped his arms around her waist. After Mrs. Hastings took the pictures, she let them loose. Toby guided Spencer to his truck and opened up the door for her like a gentlemen. He even held out his hand to help her step up into the truck. When she was inside, Toby closed her door and circled around to his side. He got in, put on his seatbelt, started up the truck, and they were off.

They got to prom a little after 8 as that's the time it started. Before going to prom, Toby took Spencer to the Grill for a nice dinner. When they got to prom, the first thing they did was search for their friends. Hanna and Caleb were the first ones out of their group to arrive. Spencer lead the way over to them and the four of them started up a nice conversation. Halfway through their conversation, someone got their attention.

"Hello, guys," Emily said.

They turned to see Emily standing in a short sleeve, floor length, iris dress. Along beside her is Sara Harvey wearing a soft pink, floor length dress. Both of them look pretty good. Spencer noticed a tattoo on Sara's body that she hadn't seen before. She tried her best to avoid looking at it and focus on the conversation going on.

"And that is why I decided to bring Sara to prom," Emily finished explaining.

"So Paige couldn't come?" Hanna asked.

"No, she wanted to, but I didn't want her to fly here for a stupid dance."

"Hey, prom is not stupid," Hanna defended.

"You're only saying that because you're nominated for prom queen," Emily said.

"That's not true."

"Who is all nominated for prom queen and king?" Spencer asked.

"The nominees for prom queen are Me, some girl named Martha Walker, Mona, and Alison. For prom king there's Lucas, Noel, Mason Chandelier, and Sean," Hanna said.

"Wow, Alison and Mona," Spencer said. "I didn't think they'd be in the running."

"Why?" Toby asked. "Mona and Alison are girls back from the dead."

"Well, I'm back from hell, so that beats coming back from the dead," Hanna said.

"Speaking of Alison," Spencer started. "She wouldn't show up with…"

Right when she was about to get out the rest of that sentence, Alison came strolling towards them with Lorenzo strapped to her arm. Everyone's jaw dropped seeing them together. Spencer knew that Alison was interested in Lorenzo, but she didn't think they'd show up at prom together. That's a little public for their relationship. Then again Aria will most likely show up with their former English teacher.

"Hi you guys," Alison smiled at them. "You all know Lorenzo."

"Of course," Spencer said. "He's Toby's partner, so I've talked to him a few times."

"You guys came together," Emily said.

"I was in need for a date and Lorenzo had nothing to do tonight, so we he asked me and I said yes," Alison explained.

"Great, that's just great," Emily said.

Silence fell over all of them. Spencer looked at Toby who hasn't said anything since Alison entered the room with Lorenzo. She knows that Toby isn't thrilled about the new relationship, but what can he do? He promised Spencer weeks ago he would stay out of it.

"Hey there troopers," Aria greeted.

Aria came in with someone new as well. Everyone wondered why Aria didn't come with Ezra.

"Hey, Aria," Emily said. "Who's this?"

Aria patted the guys shoulder and said, "this is a friend of mine, Clark. I met him at this studio I've been going to."

"Nice to meet you Clark," Spencer said.

Everyone took a turn shaking Clark's hand. Once again the group fell into conversation. At 9 o'clock they started announcing the winners for prom king and queen.

"Our prom king is...Lucas Gottesman and our queen is Mona Vanderwaal."

Every clapped while the two took the stage to receive their crowns. Hanna was a little disappointed that she didn't win prom queen, but she's okay with who did. Lucas turning out to be prom king shocked them a little. That was until we learned that Caleb rigid the voting so Noel Kahn wouldn't be prom king. Lucas is a sweet guy and he deserved to win. After they crowned the king and queen, more people joined the dance floor for a slow dance. Alison went with Lorenzo. Emily walked off with Sara. Aria danced with Clark. Hanna and Caleb danced together.

Toby cleared his throat before speaking, "would my queen like to dance?"

"I'm not prom queen," she said.

"I didn't ask the prom queen, I asked my queen if she wanted to dance."

Spencer smiled and accepted his offer. Toby walked them to a spot on the floor and they faced each other. Spencer put her arms around his neck and he held her waist. The king and queens song came to an end then a slow pop song started playing.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Spencer looked over Toby's shoulder and smiled at Hanna and Caleb. Hanna is smiling from ear to ear while Caleb says sweet things to her. Caleb leans in and kisses Hanna softly on the lips. She blushes and smiles from her eyes. They are so in love and it's adorable.

"Toby," Spencer spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"Why me?"

"Huh?" He didn't entirely understand her question.

"Before you told me out of all of us girls you pictured going to prom with me, why?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "When my mother was alive she once told me that before you meet your soulmate you start picturing yourself doing stuff with a certain somebody. I guess it's because I thought out of all of Alison's friends you seemed the most likely. There's always been something about you that was I don't know to me. If that makes any sense."

She smiled, "believe me. It makes perfect sense."

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 2_ 3

Toby caressed his hands down Spencer's back and she looked back at him. He's looking at her like a groom looking at his bride walking down the aisle. Spencer never fails to amaze him with her beauty, sharp wit, and her beautiful personality. Sure she's made a lot of mistakes in the past, but all of them have. No matter what Spencer does, Toby will always love her. That's his goofball. Sure Spencer has changed a lot over the past year, but deep down she's still the same girl he fell in love with and he continues to fall in love with her every single day.

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

Over the past year and a half Toby's gone through changes as well. He's gone from the quiet shy boy hiding away from the world, to the more outgoing sweet boy working as a carpenter, to being her handsome knight and shinning armor working at all cost to keep her safe. He may not wear shining armor, but every time he puts on that uniform in order to protect her, he becomes her hero. It doesn't matter what he wears whether it's his uniform, or that fooles black hoodie, or no shirt at all. No matter what he wears or what he does, Toby will always be her hero. Her rock. Her once upon a time. Her safe place to land. And boy she loves him too.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, a few times actually."

"I can never say it enough. You look beautiful."

She smiled and said, "thank you, again."

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

"Okay, it's offical."

"What is?" She asked.

He smiled and said, "this is our song."

She looked back at him, "I love the way that sounds," she smiles, "calling this _our_ song."

He lowered his hands down to her waist, "well, you are my girl."

She moved closer to him and said, "and you're my man."

Toby bent down to kiss her softly. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. They danced together and listened to their song play out. Things won't always be this easy for them and they know that, but times like these are what they live for. Sometimes they wished time would stand still so they could just live in the moment. Having one nice night every once in awhile is better than nothing at all. Just like before, they will trashier every single moment they have together.

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

* * *

III

 **6 Years down the road**

All of Spencer and Toby's friends and family stood around the large room waiting for the happy couple to enter. Over the long course of six years, some things have changed. Aria went back to Ezra. Caleb and Hanna got engaged. Alison and Lorenzo have been off and on for the last several years. As for Emily, she's trying to figure out her own love life. Paige dropped in on her a few months ago and things have been a little confusing lately. Aria's brother, Mike started dating Mona again after he graduated from Rosewood High. Everyone managed to push their differences aside and come together for a very special event that contained two of their closest friends.

"Would everyone please stand for Mr. and Mrs. Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh!"

Jason their DJ announced them. The white double doors opened up and a very happy Spencer and Toby came cruising through the doors holding hands. Their friends cheered as the happy couple made their way to the middle floor. Her mother teared up seeing her youngest daughter in her David Bridle wedding gown. Toby's father and stepmother attended the wedding as well, which was a shock to the couple. Toby wore a black tuxedo with a navy blue tie. Spencer's hair is styled in a half bun with the rest of her hair falling over her face in loose curls. Everyone clapped for their two friends. They've been there for the couple since beginning and watched them on their crazy rollercoaster of ups and downs. After everything they've been through, they are all glad to see that they finally made it. They made it out alive.

"Please clear a spot for the nearly weds as they share their first dance as a married couple."

Toby held one of Spencer's hands and put the other one on her waist. Spencer rested one hand on his shoulder. Just like they rehearsed many times with their dance instructed, they moved slowly to the song playing. Spencer almost teared up when their song started playing.

 **When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades**

 **And the crowds don't remember my name**

 **When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)**  
 **I know you will still love me the same**

 _"Wait, I'm here to tutor you."_

 _Toby cracks the door open to get a better look at her. He eyes her with curiosity. Did she come here to tutor him? Why would she risk being seen with a murder suspect? In fact, he thought he was at the top of her suspect list._

 _"Why you?" He asked_

 _Her lips curled up into a half smirk, "because I'm in AP French and I volunteered."_

 **'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen**  
 **And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory**

 _"I could drive you if you want me to."_

 _He looked at her as if there's a punchline coming. When he saw the sincere look on her face, he smiled back and nodded._

 _"To be honest it was really fun to kick your ass at scrabble."_

 _"Hey, It was not a complete ass-kicking by the way!"_

Toby chuckled at the memory. After all these years, Spencer still has that sharp wit personality.

"What's so funny?" She asked when she saw that goofy grin on his face.

"I was just thinking about that first day and how much fun it was to kick your ass at scrabble."

"When are you ever going to learn that it was not a complete ass-kicking?"

"When are you finally going to come to terms with the fact that I beat you.?"

"Oh, you beat me by six points get over yourself," she teased. "I wasn't expecting this," she said referring to the life they have together now and the life they will have together in the future.

He smiled back and said, "me either. I love you."

"I wanted to say that first," she pouted.

Once again they both smiled and leaned in for a kiss. This time it was longer than the one they shared just a minute ago.

 **Maybe we found love right where we are**

 **Oh, baby, we found love right where we are**

 **And we found love right where we are**

* * *

 **Okay** , **the ending was crap, but hopefully the beginning and middle was alright. Thanks again for all of your support and here's to 1 year of writing and hopefully many more.**


End file.
